Hetalia: Bound By Chaos
by Wolfess19
Summary: England and Britannia (OC) had finally reunited after centuries of separation. Will they live a normal life...or is there something one is not telling the other? Rated M for language and adult themes. Contains Canada x OC. [Changes are being made - be patient!]
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Hetalia" is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya_

_[I'm re-doing this entire story until the latest chapter – there has been some changes…]_

* * *

**Hetalia: Bound By Chaos**

**Chapter 00 – Prologue**

* * *

_'This isn't happening. This can't be happening!'_ Matthew thought, blue eyes glancing between the nations before him. To his left was Arthur – although he's physically strong, he already seemed to be at his limit. Standing opposite the Englishman was Miranda – said country was tense, her deranged emerald-green eyes glaring at her brother-turned-victim.

"If I had known you were behind all this, it wouldn't have to end this way…" Arthur muttered, his hands ablaze as he readied another spell. "You dare to harm your own sister~?" Miranda countered.

_Click!_

"America, don't!" Matthew pleaded, uncaring when some flinched at his tone. "Bro, this isn't gonna work out," his brother calmly argued, "She's dangerous and you know it." The Canadian felt he should say something but the words died in his throat.

"This ends now!" Alfred growled as he took aim at Arthur's sister.

"NO!" Matthew yelled.

_BANG!_

* * *

_[Please note that most parts of this story is not history-related – just giving a heads-up]_


	2. Chapter 01: Reunited

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Hetalia" is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

**Hetalia: Bound By Chaos**

**Chapter 01 – Reunited**

* * *

_Chirp…chirp…tweet~!_

Arthur Kirkland propped his feet up on an ottoman and lounged on a sofa, sipping some tea; occasionally glanced out the window and smiled as he watched a couple of birds build a nest. Drawing his attention back to the novel in his hands, the personified country chuckled as he read through an amusing plot.

"Hey England, who's the kid standing next to you in this picture?" Alfred asked as he plucked a silver frame off the mantle. The Englishman glared as he looked up – he had [almost] forgotten about his [uninvited] guest. "Put that down," he ordered. His former colony was about to ask why when the doorbell rang; returned the framed picture to its original position before answering it. As soon as he left Arthur strolled over and picked up the mentioned object, staring at it with a small frown.

The picture was of a 6-year-old girl. Her slightly-wavy blonde hair flowed down her back, the tips just resting on her little hips; side-swept bangs hung over emerald-green eyes. Beside her was himself as a young boy of the same age. A small smile quirked in the corner of his lips as he reminisced holding the little girl's hand in his, as seen in the photograph. "It's been so long since I've last seen you," he muttered.

"Too long, I presume…" agreed a feminine voice.

Arthur turned and glanced at the young woman at the door, holding a tattered journal in one of her hands. She wore a dark-green long-sleeved V-neck blouse under a black corset, which was closed shut by a silky green ribbon and finished off with a large bow at the top. Her black skirt barely reached her knees, accented with an emerald-green belt; black pumps were all she wore on her feet. Accessories included golden thick loop earrings, bangles on each wrist and a topaz pendant was hung around her neck, which was giving off a peculiar glow.

But it was her appearance rather than her attire that caught his attention – she was a splitting image of the girl in the picture, only much older. "Britannia?" he blurted out, unconsciously dropping the items he had to the floor. "I missed you, Brother..." she replied, confirming his uncertainty.

Arthur laughed heartily, rushing towards the young women and trapping her in a hug; she responded by hugging back and exploding in a fit of giggles. Both were shedding tears of happiness.

"Dude, what's going on?" Alfred asked as he took in the scene. Parting from their embrace, Arthur introduced Miranda Kirkland – his younger twin sister. "The young man standing before you is Alfred F. Jones – also known as 'America'," he added. "Nice to meet you," Alfred greeted before kissing Miranda's hand. "My, you're such a gentleman," she gushed.

_'Wait until he stuffs his face and talk with his mouthful,'_ the Englishman thought. Pushing it aside, he asked where she had been ever since their separation. "Wait a sec – you guys were separated?" the American rudely interrupted. Sighing, Arthur began to explain himself while his sister sat silently beside him, pretending to study the floor.

* * *

_Arthur and Miranda were young nations at the time; spending most of their days playing in the fields, cool grass tickling their bare feet and wind rushing through their hair as they ran together. When exhausted, they would sit next to each other and stare admiringly at the scenery around them._

_"We will always be together, right?" she asked. "Of course," he replied. "Will you promise not to leave me?" she added. "I promise – as your brother, you can count on me to keep that," he assured, scooting close and wrapping his arms protectively around her. He couldn't help but smile as his sister giggled and nuzzled closer to him._

_Life couldn't be better…or at least until 43 AD – the Roman Empire began its conquest over their land. "Britannia!" young Arthur screamed, small hands outstretched as he tried to reach for her; said young nation was wailing and thrashing about in a Roman soldier's arms. He wasn't able to free himself and it wasn't long before the siblings lost sight of each other._

_Centuries passed and there was never a day when he would stop worrying about her, but like most things she was forgotten as she seemed to have 'disappeared'…_

* * *

"That must've been pretty hard for you guys," Alfred sympathized. The Englishman brushed off his comment, saying that he had been over it a long time ago. "Now I have a question: how on earth did you manage to find me?" Arthur asked. "To be honest..." Miranda replied, "I can't really explain this."

After a bit of coaxing from both men, she gave in. "I believe all that mattered was reuniting with my brother," she began, "And so I ended up wandering aimlessly around the world." She added that nobody knew who she really was; she hid away her true identity and was constantly on the move, studying new cultures wherever she went.

"I wasn't far when some unseen force was 'pulling' me," she trailed off, her emerald-green eyes narrowed in thought. "What do you mean?" Arthur asked curiously. "It's difficult to say," she replied, "But for some reason it felt somewhat familiar; it dragged me like a moth to a flame and here I am."

Alfred thought for a while and then snapped his fingers, his blue eyes brightening. "England, do a little magic!" he requested. Arthur seemed skeptical but did as he was told, summoning a bluish-purple flame in his left hand. Miranda tensed, her gesture noticed by the male countries. "T-There it is – the 'force' I just spoke of earlier," she commented.

Arthur was practicing with magic a few hours before she arrived, so he assumed some of the aura is left dangling in the atmosphere. "As siblings, you and I share an ability," he explained, flames dissipating with a flick of his wrist, "However, your magic seems weak – that could explain why I haven't 'sensed' your presence until you turned up." He chuckled as a frown distorted her features, offering he could teach her when he has the time.

Alfred wanted to proudly congratulate himself for the discovery but was interrupted by his cell-phone. "This is the hero speaking – what's up!" he greeted as he answered the call. "America, where are you?" asked a shy male voice, followed by reminding that he was supposed to help him with home repairs.

"Oh yeah – sorry about that, Canada," Alfred apologized, "I'll be there in 15-20 minutes." Before Matthew could hang up, the American asked if he could bring Arthur along. "Also, there's someone he'd want you to meet," he added, ignoring the 'what-are-you-doing' glare from the Englishman. "Sure, why not?" the Canadian agreed. "Great! We'll be right over!" he yelled excitedly, ending the call and ignoring his brother's semi-loud plead of toning down his voice.

"What? She's gonna meet the rest of us eventually," Alfred calmly stated when he noticed the anger seething in Arthur's eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about, you git!" the Englishman hissed, "In case you had forgotten, France is temporarily living with your brother since 'Frog Face' is having his abode remodeled – you know how he is around women!"

"Dude, just stay close to your sister and everything will be fine. Trust me!" the American insisted. "Fine…" Arthur sighed, "But if something gets out of hand, I'm blaming you." Alfred didn't seem to hear him as he was already out the door. _'I was sure I raised him better than that,_' he swore as he led his sister to the already-started car.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Matthew Williams was playing with Kumajiro when he noticed a familiar sports car drive up; stood and carried his pet bear in his arms. Francis Bonnefoy was lounging by a window on the first floor, sipping some wine. Noticing there were guests heading his way, he gulped down the rest of his concoction; wiped his lips as he exited the room and descended the stairs.

_CRASH!_

"Oops…" Alfred mumbled as he noticed he knocked over part of a picket fence. "That's alright, I was planning to get that old thing removed anyway," a shy-sounding voice chuckled, watching the car back up a little before being parked properly on the driveway.

"I'm driving next time," Arthur muttered as he exited the vehicle before rushing to the opposite side, opening his sister's door before she could do it herself. Francis had just stepped onto the porch when his blue eyes met the blonde British woman; a smile crept onto his lips, widening when he noticed her hand was held in his friend-rival's own.

"England found himself a _mademoiselle_ after all – she matches his looks too, except for the eyebrows," the Frenchman joked, snickering as Arthur tried stifling a growl. "Dude, you got it all wrong!" Alfred claimed before handling the introductions. "Y-You're his sister?" Francis stuttered, chuckling as he apologized for his earlier mistake.

Arthur then requested Miranda to join Alfred and Matthew while he discusses business with Francis. "Yes, Brother," she agreed, joining said pair as the men disappeared indoors. "Listen, 'Frog Face'…" the Englishman hissed, "You'd better not try any moves on her, for if you do I swear I'll –"

"_Angleterre_, don't skip to such conclusions even if they're sometimes partly true," Francis mock-scolded, "Let's talk once we're out of the sun, _oui_?" Arthur didn't like where this is going, and after noticing the glint in the blond Frenchman's eyes he's starting to have second thoughts of having his sister show up on the premises.

Meanwhile, in the basement – Alfred was fixing a pipe while Matthew handed the tools his brother needed; Miranda was holding a flashlight as the lone light bulb had burned out seconds ago. "So you're England's sister, eh?" the Canadian started. She nodded; thankful the semi-darkness hid the faint blush in her cheeks. "He never mentioned anything about you when America and I were his colonies," Matthew added.

"I was wondering about that too until he told me his side of the story," Alfred admitted, narrating what he had been told just a while ago. "You know, the ending sounded familiar – Canada would always disappear without anybody knowing!" the American joked. "That's not funny and I was there the whole time – you keep forgetting I'm in the room!" the Canadian complained, his shy voice showing a hint of anger.

"Then why wouldn't you answer when your name's called out?"

"I do answer all the time!"

"Huh, then you're just too quiet."

"I am not! Okay, maybe a little. You just need to listen carefully!"

"Sorry to intrude…" Miranda spoke, "But did you say you were England's colonies?" Both men agreed – Alfred was under Arthur's wing until he earned his independence while Matthew admitted he spent equal times between the Englishman and Francis, hence the result of fluently speaking English and French.

_"What the bloody hell!"_

All three flinched as they heard an angry Arthur; blues, indigos and greens cocked in confusion as calm French phrases followed. Ignoring the somewhat repeating pattern and spending a few more minutes with any other repairs, the trio headed out of the basement towards the source of heated arguments.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Arthur and Francis were in the living room chatting over snacks, the former seething irritably at the latter due to what they had been discussing. Both men regained their composure as Alfred, Matthew and Miranda entered; were about to help themselves to some snacks when –

"_Enfants, regardez l'état vous êtes dans! Vous êtes couverts de saleté et de poussière,_" Francis scolded. "_Désolé. J'oublie toujours de nettoyer le sous-sol,_" Canada apologized, one of his fingers twirling in the odd curl hanging from his head.

_**Translation:**__ Children, look at the state you're in! You're covered in dirt and dust._

_Sorry about that. I keep forgetting to clean the basement._

Francis chuckled, saying seeing them like that reminded him of Alfred and Matthew in their younger days – they would be playing in puddles on a rainy day and then walk back inside covered head-to-toe in wet mud. "We heard some commotion while we're downstairs. Is everything alright?" the Englishwoman asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," her brother replied, emerald-green eyes staring contentedly at her, "Now you lot get yourselves cleaned up – France and I are in the middle of a discussion." The Frenchman then added he has a stash of women's clothes Miranda could borrow for the time-being. Thanking him, she followed the boys to the upstairs bathroom.

"…how many bathrooms do you have here?" Arthur asked out of the blue. "Two, but I think one's closed off for repairs," Francis replied nonchalantly. Eyes widening with sudden realization, both men dropped their snack plates and bounded upstairs simultaneously yelling, "Boys, wait a second! / _Il y a une femme à la chambre maintenant!_"

_**Translation:**__ There's a woman in the house now!_

"Bollocks!" Arthur and Miranda yelped at the same time the moment they crashed into each other. Francis followed, yelling out a curse in his native language as he tripped over the English siblings. Hearing him, Matthew peeked out of his bedroom door and froze on the spot. "Canada, what –" Alfred began to ask, his blue eyes widening in shock as he noticed the same scene.

A blushing Miranda was pinned to the floor, her brother lying between her outspread legs and Francis happened to be sprawled on top of the Englishman, making it look as though he was straddling him. To make matters worse, the Miranda's skirt had flown upwards and her fairy-printed panties were exposed for all to see.

Arthur noted their position and demanded Francis to get off him, but it was all in vain as the Frenchman seemed too distracted at the moment. "Nice panties, _mademoiselle_…" he murmured, craning his neck to get a better look; let out a perverted laugh as he caught her blushing even more.

Arthur continued to struggle and it wasn't long before he registered being shoved off; watched as Francis took his place above Miranda. "You look even more adorable up close~!" the Frenchman flirted, adjusting himself between her still-outspread legs.

He was about to lean down for a kiss when he was roughly yanked off, wincing as he slammed his head to the floor. Francis was about to sit up when Arthur tackled him; the two began wrestling each other while shouting obscenities that could be heard from the outside if anyone was nearby. Miranda took this opportunity to escape and fled to the bathroom.

Matthew snapped out of his trance the moment he heard his brother cheering. "There they go again…" he grumbled, leaving the three nations to their impromptu wrestling match while he checked on Miranda – said country could be heard sobbing on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I-I'm fine. I just –" she replied, her answer choked by more sobs. The Canadian found her leaning over the sink the moment he opened the door. Mustering some courage, he slowly walked up and gently slid his arms around her waist. "I'll let you shower first – the cool water should be enough to calm you down," he suggested.

"Look at that – Canada's starting to like her~!" Francis teased, holding Arthur in a chokehold as the two spied on them. "_Ce n'est pas comme cela! J'essayais de calmer son bas puisque vous avez effrayé son!_" the Canadian argued, allowing Miranda to bury her face into his chest as she shuddered uncontrolably.

_**Translation:**__ It's not like that! I was trying to calm her down since you scared her!_

"You made her cry!" Arthur screamed, tackling his opponent and resuming their fight once more in an unseen spot. Alfred chuckled and walked over to them. The next thing Matthew and Miranda heard were surprised gasps, followed by a pair of pained yelps and a muffled _THUD_.

"There, that should shut them up," the American proudly declared as he walked into the bathroom, "They're gonna wake up kinda sore, though. Got any aspirin lying around?" The Canadian pointed to the medicine cabinet and then checked on the unconscious nations, Miranda trailing behind him.

"Let's get them somewhere comfortable first," Matthew suggested, already dragging Francis' body across the floor. Alfred handed the medicine to Miranda before following suit, muttering a mix of apologizes and curses as he kept knocking Arthur's head while dragging him down the stairs.

Miranda was about to follow when she heard faint whispering voices. She turned and darted her emerald irises back and forth, but there was nothing there and the sounds died seconds ago. _'Just my imagination…'_ she assured herself, brushing off the thought as she joined the countries downstairs.

* * *

_[I'm making several more changes, so be patient!]_


End file.
